Without The Rebellion
by RayyyRosieee
Summary: Katniss blows up the arena, but Snow stops the rebels before they take the remaining tributes. What will happen to Katniss, Peeta, and the rest of the Victors?
1. Chapter 1

**This story begins during the Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games and the Third Quarter Quell. Katniss has just shot the arrow into the forcefield. Told from Katniss' POV. Enjoy! :)**

I heard him calling my name and I saw the fireworks after I let the arrow fly, but I didn't take any of it in. It was kind of like an out of body experience, but I completly felt the after effects of the explosion. It terrified me to think that I might have lost my hearing again, as I did in the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games. Or worse.

I, of course, had not lost my hearing, considering I could hear the fireworks. But why fireworks? It was like they knew I was going to blow up their precious arena. Like it was a point I had plotted in their games, when it clearly wasn't. I had seen an obvious way to get my friends and myself out of that hell. But back to the question of why fireworks? My mind and my thoughts were racing and I was getting dizzy from blood loss. Ugh, Johanna Mason from district 7. Why she had even bothered to hit me, pin me down, and then dig into my arm was far beyond me. I told Peeta we should have left that morning, but of course, no. We had to stay and I had to be lifted up by thiat stupid hovercraft.

Wait, what! Hovercraft? When did that happen, and why, I was clearly not dead, but probably wouldn't have been able to exert enough energy to lift up and grab onto a ladder, so I shouldn't have been complaining. I tried to keep thinking to prevent unconscienceness, but that was not going to keep up for long, that was when I let go of my last strand of alertness.

When I woke up I saw exactly what I had needed to. Peeta. I was ecstatic beyond compare to anything in my life, but my mood only went down from that point.

He was crying and holding my hand. When I tried to sit up I couldn't I didn't think much of it. When you're injured and the capital is trying to fix you, they tend to use restraints. But what really worried me was when he lifted my hand up and gently brushed his lips against it.

Typically, that wouldn't have freaked me out and it didn't until I realized I couldn't feel any of it. His hand grabbing mine, lifting it up, and brushing his lips against it all went unfelt. I couldn't feel it. I couldn't feel it? It was begining to freak me out when Peeta stood up to leave, by which point I wanted to cry. Didn't he notice I was awake? He didn't even look back. I urged myself to lie back down and began to, finally, cry.

Once I woke up again, no one was in my room. I still could not get up, stand, or move even the slightest bit. Because no one was around I began to think again.

I thought about my first trip to the arena when I went in because Prim got reaped. My sweet little sister, who, although I didn't allow her to take tessera, still got reaped. Her name was only in there once for gods sake. I then volunteered and got the worst luck of my life, the boy who saved my life was probably going to kill me. Or I would kill him. I said my goodbyes to my family, got on the train, arrived at the capital, and started training. During our interviews Peeta said he loved me. We went into the arena, killed, survived, and allied. I allied with a 12 year old girl who reminded me of Prim too much to leave behind. Rue was killed later on in the games. I had to win for her, it was more important for me to win for Rue than the promise I made to Prim. The night Rue died a rule change was put out stating Peeta and I could both live. We found each other, found shelter, killed, kissed, and won. Peeta lost his leg, but at least we both still had our lives. We went home and never talked until the Victory Tour. It literally broke me to not have him by my side. When we found out we were going back into the arena, I knew he would volunteer to protect me, so Haymitch promised me he would get Peeta out under all circumstances. But, plot twist, Peeta told all of Panem we were married and pregnant. We went through the games, allied with Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason, and then I saw a loophole. I realized how to get Peeta and myself out, blow up the Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games.

And here we are, in this Capital hospital, with Peeta noticing and not noticing me at the same time. How did he not realize I was awake? And why was he crying? It was too much for me to understand so I again fell asleep.

When I wake up for real, I see the door clicking shut behind someone, locking me in. I didn't get to see who it was, but I had a feeling and was pretty confident.

Seconds later every machine in my room started clicking and beeping in an extremely annoying, loud, high-pitched fashion. A moment after the machines started screaming, a crying Peeta with tears streaming down his face ran in to the room. He saw me sitting there with this super confused look on my face and that put him into another fit of tears. He ran/limped to my bed, knelt down on his knees, and kissed my hand, like a million times.

"Peeta," I tryed to say it quietly and calmly but it ended up sounding like a strangled animal.

"Shhh, Katniss, we-," he said trying to comfort me, but I cut him off and asked,

"Is your leg bothering you?" He looked really shocked, and didn't answer for a while.

The annoying buzzes of machines around us cut off as I tried to ask again, but he cut me off by saying, "Yeah, its fine, they just gave me a new one and it's harder to walk now. The other one broke when you blew up the arena."

There was some false accusations in his voice and he tried to take it back, but it kind of hurt. Especially since I had no clue what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Kat, but you get to come home now, we're still in the Capitol. All the others went back a long time ago, but I stayed here with you."

That got me excited, going back home, but I didn't know what he was talking about. Who were the others? The other Victors? It must've been them, but why were we still here if the other Victors had gone back to their districts? I needed answers, but I was mad at Peeta. Why didn't he notice me when I woke up the other day?

I would've asked him then, but he was packing up the stuff in my room, getting me ready to go back to 12. He finished packing and we left without a word from a doctor. That struck me as odd, but I wasn't in the mood to stay there, so I just allowed it to happen, figuring Peeta had gotten me clearance. Either way, Peeta and I walked out of the hospital arm in arm, and boarded the train.

When we got out to the trains I went to board the train that would take us to the North-West region of Panem, where District 12 was, but Peeta pulled me back. He wouldn't tell me what was going on, so my only option was to pursue him. I was going to ask him, once we got on the train, but I was exceptionally tired so curled up on Peeta's lap, and slept until we got 'home'.

It turns out 'home' is a little beachside town in district 4. I was EXTREMELY confused, and Peeta seemed comfortable with the whole idea, saying he had already seen it, although he claimed he had not left the Capitol hospital so I figured he was lying to me about something. Right on cue, as if reading my thoughts, Peeta said,

"Annie and Finnick came in and took pictures of the house for me and then sent them to me, because I didn't want to leave you behind and have the posibility of you waking up or... or... umm so yeah, I stayed."

It's always odd for me to hear Peeta stutter or not know what to say when he talks, he was always the one who's words could move a nation. I knew what he was getting at though, so I didn't let it get inside my head. I would want to be there when he dies too, so I could relate.

"Why aren't we in 12, Peeta?" I asked quietly, as if I didn't really want the answer, which I did and didn't.

It took him a while to respond, so I knew it would't be good.

**Thanks for reading my first chapter of my first fanfiction story! Please review, follow, and favorite! Thanks!**

**(THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED. THIS WAS CHAPTER ONE AND TWO COMBINED. I THOUGHT MY CHAPTERS WERE TOO SHORT, SO THEY WILL BE LONGER FROM NOW ON. THANK YOU!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks So So So Much To Everyone Who Has Read, Reviewed, Favorited, And Followed! Thanks And Enjoy!:)**

"They don't want us in 12 anymore," Peeta says after a long silence. "The Capital moved all the Victors to the beach because they didn't want us to cause an uprising in the districts, so they moved everyone from 4 and moved us here. There's Avoxes too. They put us here, but we still train Tributes from 12, and everyone else trains Tributes from their home District." He spoke very slowly as to make sure I wouldn't be confused.

I understood, but wanted to know one thing, "Prim,"was all I said and he got the message.

"I'm sorry, Katniss, she's in 12 with your mother." He was looking at me really sympathetically, and it was pissing me off. I must've started scowling, because he smiled that little, pursed lips smile, and walked me inside.

The home was cute and very quaint, like a little cottage. It was ocean themed with blue and white pinstripes, and a lot of red. Their were anchors, ships, and lighthouses everywhere. I actually liked it, but my scowl was very visible.

"Katn-," Peeta started, but I cut him off.

"I just wanna be in twelve," I deadpanned. He left me alone to sit on the couch.

I fell asleep lying on the couch and Peeta woke me up a few hours later. It was early evening, and the sun was starting to set.

"Come see this!" Peeta asked excidedly, actually, it was more of a demand, but I followed, he seemed really excited.

I have to admit, it was stunning. He dragged me out to see the sunset, which typically would've annoyed me, but he seemed like a kid in a candy store. I guess to an artist this was the biggest inspiration they could get. It was a much better alternative to painting the games.

"Aren't you going to get your paints?" I asked casually as I sat down on one of the deck chairs.

He sat down next to me on the same chair and wrapped his arms around my waist before repling,"No, I just want to sit here with you forever," he then leaned in and kissed my ear and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

About an hour later we were still curled up on the chair together under a blanket. One of the 'Avoxes' brought it to us. Turns out their not really Avoxes, they can speak and their really helpful. It was starting to get cold and the sunset was long over. Dinner was set out on the small kitchen table, but I was tired so I went upstairs.

"How she can be tired after sleeping for three months is beyond me," he mumbled under his breath.

I spun around and looked at him. I had my signature scowl on my face and so did he. That schocked me more than anything else, he never scowls.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"If your tired just go upstairs," he threw back.

"But what did you say?" I asked quietly, my voice becoming softer.

He got the idea that I didn't know what was going on and crossed the kitchen to me. he opened his arms and I walked right in. I always felt safer in his arms, but I started to cry.

"Shhhhh, Kat, it'll be alright, it's okay, shhhh." He mumbled into my ear while playing with my hair, something I've always found comforting.

"Peeta, I don't know what's going on." I whispered into his chest.

"I know, I'll tell you tomorrow. I'll tell you everything and we can go see our friends. Go ahead, you can go to sleep," He spoke even softer now, continuing with my hair.

I didn't say anything else, just pulled put of his embrace and grabbed his hand. I looked up at his face and he looked confused. So I held on and started walking. He followed suit.

I climbed into bed and got wrapped up in the soft blankets and so did he. He wrapped his arms around me like he so often did on the train rides and I immediatly fell asleep.

I slept really good that night, and apparently so had Peeta, he was still asleep. But not for long. Seconds after I woke up, he began to stir. I found it really odd, but that happend to us a lot, we always woke up around the same time. I guess fate did want us together.

He must've noticed I was up, because he planted a kiss on the back of my neck.

I turned to face him and lightly pecked him on the lips before asking, "You ready to tell me everything?" I gently laughed and so did Peeta, I knew he loved my natural laugh, and it never failed to work one out of him either.

"Why are you in such a good mood, sunshine," he gently teased.

I pasted a fake scowl over my mouth forcing it to stay when I so desperatly wanted to laugh. A look of sadness instantly became etched into his face, and he tried appologizing in a truly sincere matter. I burst out laughing and after getting over the shock that I was such a good actor, so did Peeta. Once we stopped I leaned in for a kiss.

Through our lips I said, "I like it when you call me that, or at least I like it better than when Haymitch calls me sweetheart."

That got another chuckle out of him as he asked, "Wanna go grab something to eat and _then _I'll tell you everything?" Food did sound pretty good, so I said yes and got dressed as did he.

When we got outside, the breeze slapped me right in the face. It honestly took my breath away and I don't know why. I inhaled sharply and Peeta gave me a quizzical look. I had this goofy smile pasted on my face and I could tell it was scaring him a little. I was scaring myself too, I couldn't get the retarded smile off my face. He just laughed and I did too, I guess sometimes people are just happy. Right?

It felt so foreign, I guess thats why Peeta and I were both scared, of my face... I guess sometimes when your without something for so long you forget about it, like happiness.

We stopped in a little seaside cafe for breakfast. We didn't get much, but it was no where near as good as Peeta's food. Once we had finished eating we walked out to the beach and sat down in the sand.

It felt good to be free and on the beach. I've always liked the beach, the water, the sand, it reminds me of the lake in the woods. I don't know why, they really aren't similar in any way except the fact that they both have water, which is a given.

I guess it didn't matter why the beach made me happy, the only thing that mattered was that I was happy. So was Peeta.

Our little family just sitting out on the beach. I suppose Peeta really is my family now. We live together and both of our real families are far away, the only thing we have, is each other.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and follow! Thanks so much! :)**

**(THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED! THIS IS WHAT WOULD HAVE BEEN CHAPTERS THREE AND FOUR, BUT I FELT MY CHAPTERS WERE TOO SHORT SO I AM COMBINING THEM NOW. PLEASE REREAD PREVIOUS CHAPTERS, THEY HAVE BEEN EDITED TOO. THANK YOU!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has read my story and followed! I have updated all of the previous chapters by combining them so the plot will make more sense if you reread them. And also, sorry for not updating, I don't have an excuse, I just haven't been writing... :/. Hey at least I'm honest. :') Anywhooooo... Thanks!**

As I came to the revelation that Peeta was the only family I had right now, Johanna Mason walked by us. I was sitting half in Peeta's lap, half next to him, with my shoulder on his head and his head on top of mine.

"Hey look who's out of the capitol," Johanna sneered and kept walking.

I had a huge scowl on my face, she was the one who landed me in the hospital anyways. Wasn't she? Or was it from the shock of the explosion? In my head, at that moment, I liked to think she was, but I wasn't positive, I was still waiting for answers from Peeta.

Once Johanna was completely out of sight and we were all alone on our little section of the beach Peeta turned to me.

"Ready to hear it?" He questioned with a slightly pitying, stone faced look.

While looking at that expression I realized that it's a look people make often. Slightly smirky, hard, straight lip, semi sad, kind of pitying, and yet serious. That look is full of conflicting expressions, yet we know exactly what it means. It makes me wonder about things that don't make sense. Which leads me to thinking about what Johanna did to me, and why, and why she smirked at me when she walked by.

"Katniss?" Peeta asked, concerned, with a whistle.

I realized I hadn't answered him yet, thinking about things I didn't know.

"Hmmm? Oh sorry, yeah, I'm ready." I stuttered that poor excuse of a reply.

"Kat, whats wrong?" He coaxed softly.

"Nothing, just thinking, but I'm ready to hear it."

"Okay, here we go...  
Let's start when you blew up the arena. So I don't know what you were thinking, but you decided you were going to shoot an electrified arrow into the arena. I honestly can't even imagine why, but you did. So the shock, and blood loss from when Johanna cut your arm, knocked you out, and you were then picked up by a hovercraft. The Capitol was mad that you destroyed their precious arena, but not as mad as when they found out about the rebellion. So turns out basically every tribute and every mentor, and the headgamemaker, were keeping a little secret from us. They were setting up a rebellion to overthrow the Capitol, and were going to rescue you from the arena to be their MockingJay. Snow found out before Plutarch Heavensbee, the headgamemaker, could get into a hovercraft and rescue you, so he was excecuted. All of the remaining tributes were taken to questioning, and they asked us about the rebellion. I was the only one who didn't know anything, but the questioners ended up letting us go when they realized there was really no harm done, the rebellion didn't go through, so the Capitol just brushed it off. Unexpected, but true. So during all of this you had been in a coma, and they thought you were long gone, but kept you going, because you were the only female Victor from 12 and they need you to train tributes. They said if you finally woke up you would be totally perfect and normal, because you had been treated for so long, so I could just bring you here. And about here, the Capitol wanted us away from our home districts, because they didn't want our failed attempt at an uprising to inspire them. So, yeah, I think thats about it. Any questions?" He finished trailing out the last word.

"Yeah, why did Johanna try to freaking kill me!?" I practically shouted at him.

"No, no, no, no, she wasn't trying to kill you, she was taking the Tracker out of your arm so when the rebel hovercraft came to get you the Capitol wouldn't be able to find you." He urgently stated, as to divert the attention my yelling on the beach was getting us.

"Okaaaayyyy," I drawled out, "how long was I in the coma for?"

"Three months." He said coldly, stone-faced.

My mouth must have been gaping open, but he continued staring at me expressionless.

It was starting to awkward, so I asked, "Ummm, why didn't you notice when I woke up?"

That got him out of his emotionless stupor.

He shook his head, confused, and asked, "what?"

"When you were kneeling at my bed crying and you picked up my hand and kissed it, and laid it back down, I saw, I just couldn't feel it and I couldn't talk, only watch. Then you walked out without noticing me watching you. It was like you noticed I was their, but you didn't notice all at the same time."

"What, no, I remember that, but you weren't awake, all of those machienes would have started beeping like they did when you really were awake." This time he's trying to convince himself, for a change, which makes me feel bad. He's basically fighting with himself, trying to find logic in what I said.

I just kept looking at him confused and he was looking at the sand below his feet.

"Hmmm, I don't know, I don't know, Katniss. Any other questions that I can find a logical explanation to?" He smiled at me.

"Ummm, yeah, why weren't we included in this plan if I was to lead the rebellion. And why me to be the MockingJay?" I asked with a small voice, still confused from my previous unanswered question.

"So first, we weren't included because they didn't want you to object to being the MockingJay, and second, its your pin, your symbol, people associate the MockingJay to you."

"But why not just use someone elses token?" I half asked, half stated.

"Katniss, don't you get it, your the symbol of a rebellion. The berries, the hunting, blowing up an arena, being strong enough to survive two hunger games, not many people can do that. I have personally met 22 people who can't even survive one. Your incredible." He stated looking at me in awe.

"No, stop over selling me. I know plenty of people who survived two games. You even did!" I yelled at him. Peeta's words can move a nation, and I hate when he tries to convince me of things that aren't true.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have survived without you." He says in awe. God thats annoying.

"Yeah, bu-," I try to intervene, but he cuts me off.

"I love you."

**Haha that was terrible, why can't I actually learn to write. *sigh* But please review my terrible story anyway, its baaaaddddd so I want to know if you guys think I should continue, plus I don't have any reviews yet. ;) THANKS!**  
**Anywho, I want to say I thought it kind of ironic I killed off Plutarch when Philip Hoffman died yesterday. Rest In Peace, thank you for being the best Plutarch Heavensbee we could have ever asked for. We'll miss you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading! Puhlease review! Okay. Okay? Tehehehehe a TFiOS reference :) But for real, thanks and heres the next chapter of this hot mess... And yes I am posting two chapters today, its snowing like crap here so I have no school and I'm boreddddd. Also I haven't posted in a while, so I feel bad... Okay thanks again.:) Here we go...**

_"I love you."_

He said it so blatantly, so calm, like it was a normal thing we say to each other like most 'couples' when in reality he's never said it before. I wasn't planning on saying it back, so luckily he kissed me so I wouldn't have to talk. Yeah, I guess I love him, but I want to save my I love you moment for a more special occasion than just sitting on the beach. Especially since he just told me I was in a coma for three months. Yeah, not a picture perfect moment in my book. And no, I don't really consider us a couple, he hasn't exactly popped the question. I mean technically he popped the big question, the marriage question, but he hasn't asked me out yet, so technically were not even dating.

Thinking about us being 'engaged' makes me think of Peeta's interview before the Quarter Quell, when he told everyone we were married and pregnant. That makes me come up with another question, making me pull away from our kiss.

"Sorry, but I just thought of a really important question." I try to apologize after breaking away from our kiss, he looked kind of sad that I ended it. I find that really funny, that breaking away from a kiss makes him that sad.

"Okay, let's hear it, it better be important after breaking up that hard-core kiss," he says with a voice filled with fake accusation and sarcasm, trying to make me laugh by acting like he's mad.

What can I say, it totally worked, I gave a small laugh and he smiled before I asked my earth-shatteringly important question. Okay, so maybe it's not that important, but I feel like the answer is going to be funny.

"Ohhh, it is, so tell me about what the Capitol people said when they saw no baby." I say, breathily, through a small fit of laghter thinking about the possible answers caused me.

"Ohhh, okay, that was totally worth breaking our kiss for." He said sarcastically again.

"Just answer the question!" I said laughing while slapping his arm playfully.

"Okay! Okay! So, when they didn't see a baby, I wasn't in the room, so they called me in and were like, _"Mr. Mellark, sir, unfortunatly, your fiancee lost her baby during the electrical after-shock of the explosion of the arena, I'm sorry."_

When Peeta said that, he mimed a doctor and used this really deep, throaty, voice with the Capitol accent, which threw me onto the sand in a fit of laughter, but he kept talking.

"And so, when they told me I didn't want to be like "Yeah, guys, it was a hoax, are you, like, stupid?" so I waited a second, to let the shock set in, ya know, and then I started BAWLING, straight up BAWLING, and I was yelling at the doctors to get out and leave me with you so I could mourn, and they did and during this whole thing I was trying so hard not to laugh, but eventually those tears turned real, when I deciphered the fact that you couldn't be here to laugh with me. That was actually the time you claimed you were awake, when I kissed your hand." He finished, with the smile that he wore throughout the whole story slowly fading towards the end, when he talked about his real tears.

I was still rolling around the sand laughing so hard, and Peeta was gently laughing at me. A few people looked at me, but I ignored them. I was wayyy to busy dying of laughter. Peeta just sat there waiting for me to calm down for at least 15 minutes. By the time I finally did calm down, I had to walk all the way up the beach to get to Peeta, who was still in his same position. My walk of shame back to Peeta probably looked pathetic, but it was totally worth it to hear that story.

When I got back Peeta looked at me and just gave me this unexplainable look, but basically, it was dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, I have good news, though." He said excitedly.

"What? Tell me, tell me, tell me." I demanded just as excitedly.

"The Capitol's not pushing our marriage anymore!" He replied with a smile. "They said we need some time to mourn over our child, so there leaving us alone for a while. They will push it eventually, though."

"That's great!" I gave him a big hug and laughed, thinking that most people wouldn't be glad that they lost their baby and aren't getting married soon, but we're not most people. "Wow that was the best lie you ever told!"

He laughed before saying, "I know, come on, let's go get you cleaned up and then we can go say hi to our friends."

"Alright, let's go." I laughed and we started our trek home.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I usually do about 400 or 500 more words than this, but I did finish this chapter quickly, so you may or may not get another tonite, I know, I know, I've been gone for like, what, 2 weeks and now I'm just going to post non-stop? Yepp basically... THANK YOU FOR READING! Now I just finished my pretzels, so I must go get more. BUBYES! Okay that was awkward...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, so this is the last chapter for today, and hopefully I will stop being a failure, and finally get into the habit of posting. But lets be honest, I'm not good at that, so you may be waiting a while again. Hopefully not, but there is a great possibility that that will be the case... Sorry, but at least I'm honest. But anyways, here is the next chapter of Without The Rebellion, my terrible story... Oh, and by the way, because the Rebels didn't get to take the tributes away and the Capitol wasn't trying too hard to get answers, Peeta was never trackerjackered, Johanna was never tortured, Annie was as okay as she could get, but she was pretty messed up before... Anyways, I'm trying to say that the Capitol didn't screw over their lives with torture. I mean I guess they had already screwed them over with the Games, but still...**

**Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks and enjoy!**

Once I get all of the sand cleaned up, we decide we are going to go see our friends. By friends, I mean Haymitch. He's really all we got in terms of "friends".

Peeta some how knew the way, and we walked silently, both thinking. I can't speak for Peeta, but I was thinking about my coma. I didn't find it hard to believe the electrical shock and bloodloss put me in the coma, what I didn't understand was the fact that I was never really awake. That thought was just messing with my brain, and I refused to belive I was never awake. I knew I was, I just didn't know how.

As Peeta knocked on the door, anxiety flooded my brain. I wasn't sure why, but I was scared to see Haymitch. When he opened the door he didn't even seem surprised to see me. Let alone glad I was awake. He just stared his blank, bored stare until it was too much and I turned away. That was when he finally spoke.

"So, get on with it, what do you want?" He stabbed the words into the air with a power I thought not possible from a man as desolate as he.

The way he didn't even say hello, or hi, or welcome back from the arena. He didn't usher us inside, or ask me how I was, or call me Sweetheart. The way he neglected to seem caring or not as straight-forward made me want to turn around. It made me want to not look at him. Or speak to him. Or acknowledge him. It made me hate him.

Peeta finally spoke up after an awkward silence, "we just wanted to tell you Katniss was back."

"You don't think I can see her. Well I can. And I already knew. All of Panem knows." He goes to shut the door, but I demand it stay open. With my fist.

When my knuckles hit the door, you could hear them breaking with a dreadful crack. I was used to pain though, typically more emotional than physical, but I could deal with this. At least until I got my answers. "What do you mean, all of Panem knows?"

"Well, Sweetheart, looks like someone doesn't watch the news. All of Panem knows because you're all they've been talking about for three months."

That came as a shock to me, why would they broadcast me, I'm not that important, am I?

"Oh, and I'm sorry about your baby too." He says sarcastically and with a smirk as he closed the door. He obviously knew it was a hoax, but I guess he just wanted to tell me that all of Panem knows that too. Oh well, not like it matters too me.

As we walked away, I asked Peeta if he knew about the broadcasts.

"No, I had no idea. I would have told you. They didn't even run it by me." He states with the hate for the Capitol running through his tone.

I found that hate rather obnoxious. It was completely misdirected, much like Gale's rants in the woods what feels like years ago. Its not like I supported the Capitol and what they were doing, making children kill each other for entertainment, even the though still makes me sick, I have lived through two of them. But I didn't just throw my anger around to anyone standing aroud. "Yeah, well we are sorta celebrities, Peeta. They talk about us on the news and on TV all the time, this really isn't much different."

"I guess but still it's an invasion of our personal lives." He deadpanned, but coming to agree with me.

I could have continued fighting with him, it just didn't seem worth it, so I dropped it. We walked in silence for a while before Peeta remembered a pressing matter.

He stopped dead in his tracks before turning to me, his eyes widening. "Katniss, your hand!"

"Oh, no Peeta, its fine really." I tried assuring him. It really didn't hurt. I couldn't even feel it.

He looked at me with a look saying 'I'm right, don't even try it'. With a smirk he said, "move your fingers."

I tried, looking to prove him wrong, but I couldn't. Not because of the pain, there was none, but because I was physically unable to. My fingers were practically dangling from my hand, looking lifeless. I looked up at Peeta slowly, the defeat visible in my eyes. You could also clearly see the pride of winning this battle lurking in his eyes.

"Come on, lets go to the hospital again. Wow, you wouldn't think a two time victor would be that easy to bruise would you?" He questioned rhetorically with a smirk.

I just glared at him and punched him in the arm with my right hand. The one that happened to be injured. I didn't even realize it until he stared at me in shock.

"I told you it didn't hurt. Come on, walk!" I shouted playfully when he was rooted to the ground still in shock that I didn't even whimper while hitting him.

At the doctors, they said my fist wasn't broken, I just dislocated my knuckles. They put a cast around it, and said I was free to go, but I had one more question.

I explained to the doctors about my coma, no doubt they already knew, and how I 'woke up'. The doctor explained to me that some people claim to have seen everything that went on around them during a coma, and I had probably just experienced some of that. They said it was no big deal, and didn't mean that anything was wrong.

We started walking out of the hospital when the doctor called out to us.

When we turned around to talk to him, he said, "I'm sorry about the baby."

I took that as my cue to fall into Peeta's arms and cry, so I did. I cried like there was no tomorrow, and the doctor looked at me pityingly. Peeta picked me up and carried me outside turning to shoot the doctor, who was rooted to the ground in shock, a dirty look.

Once we were far away enough from the hospital, Peeta turned to look at me, smiling. I was smiling too.

"Nice acting, Kat." He smirked at me.

"Hey I learn't from the best." I looked up at him, smiling.

I gently pressed my lips to his, and as I looked up after our picture perfect moment, I saw we both still had false tears stinging our eyes. And we both smiled.

**Okay, enough cheesiness for one chapter, thanks for reading and I will write for ya all next time. That really didn't make sense, but it kinda did. I won't see you, and you won't see me unless your a stalker, so it kinda makes sense. Oh well. Thanks and please review, follow, and favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooooooo, guys! So yesterday I had off school, hence the three updates, and today I'm sick, which is terrible for me but good for you because you'll probably get at least two updates again. So yes, enjoy my story and PLEASE REVIEW IT! I don't have any reviews yet and I really want some :( I'm not the type of person to withhold chapters because I don't have enough views or reviews, I think thats stupid, but it might motivate me :). Okay THANK YOU AND ENJOY.**

When we got back to the house, Peeta wanted to paint the sunset from last night, but now that I have no woods, I have nothing to do. I wished that Prim, or Gale, or Cinna were here. Cinna. Yet another person that I killed. Yet another reason to hate the Capitol.

With that I fell asleep on the nautical themed couch, like much of the other furniture.

As soon as I fell asleep, the dreams started flowing. This one started out like many of the others, with the 74 Annual Hunger Games.

_Run, run, run, don't think, just run. Peeta. No don't think. I have to go back. I have to get him. Why can't I think straight. Just run! Peeta. Peeta. Peeta._  
_I turn around to look for him but the smoke blocks my view. Smoke? How is there smoke?_  
_"PEETA! PEETA!" I try screaming it, but the smoke makes it impossible, it chokes me, and prevents me from breathing, let alone talking, let alone screaming._  
_But why is the smoke what I'm afraid of? I thought I was worried about the dogs. Just as that thought gets completed, I get tackled. By none other than a dog. Or more likely a mutt. And this one is Peeta. I was too late. He's dead. Peeta's mutt tackles me, and all of the others still follow. They all jump on me, trying to kill me, but then a whistle tears them away from me. I stand, expecting not to be let free, but another swarm of mutts. But this pack is not mutts, they're the tributes. And who would you guess is leading that pack? None other than the one and only Rue. Behind Rue are all of the other tributes from my games, both of them. Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Foxface, Rue, Thresh, Cashmere, Gloss, Enobaria, Brutus, Wiress, Beetee, Mags, Finnick, the morphlings, Johanna, Blight, Cecilia, Woof, Seeder, Chaff, Annie, Greasy Sae, Mayor Undersee, Madge, Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Snow, Gale, My father, My mother, Peeta's parents, his brothers, even little Prim. Some of them might still be alive, but they all matter to me, or mattered. Following the tributes is the pack of mutts, which are all of the people coming after me. Rue leads both packs towards me, her duplicate by her side. Her mutt lunges at me, making me recede. But there is nothing to recede to, just a large pit. I fall in, and everyone puts a shovelfull of ashes over me. Once I'm covered, the ashes are lit on fire, lighting the ashes until it reaches me, and I'm turned to ash as well._

"Katniss! Katniss! Wake up! It's okay, it was just a nightmare!" I hear a voice yelling at me in the distance, telling me I was just dreaming, but I can't be just dreaming. It felt all to real.

I was still to asleep to answer. Still to dead to the world. The voice stopped yelling, but I couldn't wake up still. The world of dreams was trying to pull me under again, and I was fighting it with all I had. The sleep finally let up and I shot straight up. I was in Peeta's arms, and he was playing with my hair. When I saw I was okay, no burns or injuries, I relaxed. It's odd, but I do that everytime I wake up from a dream or nightmare that I was injured in, I check to see if it really happened. It never is real, but it's habit.

I'm still breathing heavily, and I can tell Peeta's worried about me. "Kat?" He questions quietly, very cautious.

"I'm okay," I say through breaths. "Just a bad, bad, dream."

"Wanna talk?" He asks, wanting to know what made it so bad. He does that everytime I wake up from a nightmare, and everytime I give him the same straight forward answer.

"No."

"Okay. You slept for a long time, through dinner, do you want some?"

"Nah, I'm tired, it was a long day, and that dream wore me out." I say truthfully.

"Alright, let's go." He says pulling me up from the couch.

We get into bed, and both fall asleep quickly. I had no dreams, or nightmares, which was lucky. I've had enough nightmares to last a lifetime, yet they always come back, almost everyday. Peeta, I can tell, was not so lucky.

I awoke to him thrashing around, which was kind of alarming, his nightmares always paralyze him, but I didn't waste a second.

"Peeta, Peeta, wake up. It's only a dream. It's okay. Wake up. Wake up!" I spoke silently at first, but as I got more impatient, I began yelling.

No matter what I did he didn't seem to take notice. Eventually after being kicked about 400 times, I pinned him down. His hands were above his head, and his legs were under my knees, so technically I was straddling him, but I pushed that notion away.

I continued to yell at him, but to no avail. I eventually got up from him and laid back down, pressed against him, cooing in his ear.

Suddenly he sat up with a jolt, throwing me off to the side. He was breathing heavily, and looked terrified. He stared straight ahead, not taking notice of me leaning up on my elbow next to him, staring. I decided not to approach him, letting him wait to face me until he was calmed. Once his breaths were not as staggered and deep, he looked at me with an exhausted expression on his face, breathing out a sigh. I just looked up at him, unspeaking.

After a few minutes of us looking at each other in an awkward silence he finally said, "So."

I followed up with what he told me earlier after waking up on the couch, "wanna talk about it?"

"Only if it won't bore you. If your saying that just to be nice, than no. If the latter, than sure," he said with a small smirk.

I honestly wanted to know what made him thrash around instead of stay paralyzed like usual, so I said, "No, I actually want to know what the dream was, you acted differently in your sleep, usually you go still, but this time you were thrashing around."

"Okay, so I was in the arena, the first arena, and the mutts were chasing me, so I was running, and the air was filling with smoke. I realized you weren't with me, so I panicked. I tried looking for you, but your mutt attacked me, and so did the other mutts. When they let up, the area was filled with clones of everyone I loved and the tributes from both of our games, and you were leading them. They pushed me into a grave and put shovelfulls of ash on top of me. I couldn't see what was going on, but they lit the grave on fire, and soon I was being burnt too. I heard your voice in the background, telling me to wake up, that it was a dream, but I couldn't. And it felt all to real," He finished with a sigh.

My eyes must've been wide with the fear coursing through my veins, because Peeta said, "It's okay now, Katniss."

"No its not, that was the same dream I had earlier." I spoke softly, the look on my face transferring over to Peeta's, the feel of shock still fresh.

**Okay, thank you much, please review, and follow, and favorite, it is greatly appreciated! Sorry for the filler chapter, I just kinda wrote whatever. So I forgot to say this last chapter, but if any of you have read If I Stay by Gayle Foreman, thats where I got the idea for the coma thing, I hate unnessecary drama, but I didn't realize I was just going to dismiss that. So... sorry:( Also I said I was sick so you were probably going to get at least two chapters today, buuuutttt you shall not. I've been working on this chapter since like 8 AM and its now like 6 PM, so this is the only one for tonight, unless I do like a super short one and can concentrate. Which will probably not happen. Sorry again... but you did get like three chapters yesterday so what do you expect? Haha THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CRAP I'M POSTING ON THE INTERNET!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! YOUR AMAZING! HOW DO I HAVE ALMOST 1000 VIEWS?! AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, I'M GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY! AngelOfMusic4Ever, I'LL KEEP THAT IN MIND, I AGREE WITH THE QUALITY VS QUANTITY THING, I FEEL LIKE I JUST SLACK A LITTLE SOME TIMES :( THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN! Maybe I should stop yelling... But I haven't been writing this lately: I do NOT own The Hunger Games, I own a copy, but not the rights. Unfortunatly:(.**

Peeta and I stare at each other with the shock etched into our expressions for what feels like hours, days, weeks, until Peeta finally pushes my worries aside.

"I don't think it means anything, we have been through a lot of our experiences together, are lives have kind of sucked. Being forced to kill children and all."

Thats one of the things I did love about Peeta, even if I wasn't going to go straight up to him and tell him that. His natural instinct is to help people, but he also knows how to make them laugh and joke around.

"I guess, but don't you find it even a little bit weird that we had the exact same dream and reacted the same way to it. We both couldn't wake up." I pointed out.

"I mean yeah, but its a metaphor." He stated calmly. **(Refrence, anyone? Okay sorry.)**

"What?" The confusion was visible on my face.

"It's symbolic-" he started, but I cut him off with a scoff before he could continue further.

With that he looked at me and rolled his eyes while I smirked.

"It is, Kat. Dreams sometimes foreshadow the future. In this case, they did."

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked still confused.

Peeta remained patient, although I knew I was pissing him off on the inside. "Eventually we'll die, oblivion is inevitable **(Wow I can not stay away from these TFiOS refrences...)**. When we die all of our memories from other people will be buried with us, and they'll bury some of them for us. When they die, though, no one will remember those memories, so they'll be burnt away, as will we when no one who knew, or knew of, us is left to remember. Get it?"

"Kind of, but what if the kids in school learn about us in the games, and they keep being taught our games, when two people won?" I stumble around the words, afraid of the answer and not sure of how to phrase the question. Obviously, they would teach about us, right? We were the first and probably only two people to come out of the games together, and we were, are, from 12.

"They'll teach about us, but one day they'll stop, and eventually everyone will forget."

"Okayyyy," I draw out, "but why would we have the same dream?"

"I don't know, probably just our experiences, and we've been spending much more time together."

"I guess so, but either way, will you make me breakfast?" Now that all my worries were brushed aside, I was hungry. I gave him a small laugh as I said it, and he smirked before saying yes.

I pecked him on the lips, and he tried to deepen our kiss, but I pulled away first and said, "after breakfast," with a false scolding look followed by a smirk.

He got up with a glare that soon turned into a smirk matching my own.

I laid on my bed for about 5 minutes before I could sense the smell of pancakes wafting through the house. I hopped out of bed onto the sand-colored carpet and ran down the stairs for the delicious breakfast I knew was almost ready. Peeta serves food as he makes it, so he's always last to eat. This doesn't bother him, so it doesn't bother me either, why would it, I get pancakes.

I sat down at the breakfast bar at the island. The stove was also in the island, so I could talk to Peeta as he cooked. But, not much talking was to be done, there was pancakes!

Peeta is seriously the best cook ever. Pancakes aren't even my favorite, and yet I get severely excited to be in the same kitchen as these little masterpieces. Imagine how I get when he makes my real favorite, cheese buns.

People think other people from the Seam don't like food, like we train ourselves to not eat to much, because we know we don't get a full meal very often, but we are the total opposites, especially in the presense of someone who can cook, or Capitol food. Food is needed for survival, and yes people in the seam don't get food very often, but food is a salvation. People would do anything for a good meal, or even just enough food to fill their bellies, or just enough food to fill someones who they love and let themselves die. Gale and I did that every day, hunting in the woods for ourselves, our mothers, and our siblings, the penalty of an excecution always lurking, hovering over heads, always needing to be more careful than the day before. Life was hard, then I went into the games. Now I'm here, out from another games and a coma, and life is better, always hard, but still better. Always better than the day before, knowing that I'm safe, Peeta's safe, Prim's safe, my family, safe.

**THANK YA SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, VIEWS, AND SUPPORT! KEEP IT COMIN'! THANK YOUUUUUUUUUU! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING PARTICULAR TO SAY, SO SEE YA'LL NEXT TIME. GOOOOOOOODDDDDDBBBBYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ;) OH AND SORRY FOR THE RELATIVELY SHORT CHAPTER, I PROMISE I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER, AND SORRY FOR THE OOC, I KNOW THEIR PERSONALITIES, I JUST CAN'T WRITE THEM... GOD, WHY AM I ALWAYS YELLING...**


End file.
